Stargazers
by Nakasone
Summary: Genma's full of paperwork and decides to take a walk. Hayate's watching stars while somebody pounces on him. GenHaya, over romantic but maybe you should even try read it :)


Oukhie, so this is my first fic in ages, and the first in english. So be gentle :D  
I wanted to make something sweet, but, as usual when I'm writing something, it turned out to be too much wannabe-romantic and stuff.. Well, I still hope you can enjoy this mess, even a little.

Comments are very wanted.

o

x x x

o

What a headache.

Genma had been doing paperwork straight about eight hours, and it started to demand it's taxes. It was always like this; when you were on a mission, you longed for the boring but safe and peaceful paperwork, and when you were sitting on that crappy hard chair many hours straight, you suddenly started to think missions as something like stealing a candy from baby. Haha, a man could never be full comfortable with what he was doing. There was always something to complain of.

When Genma had finally got all his work done, his head was exploding and he decided to walk a bit longer road home to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful, bright night to come, and Genma felt already a little better when he half-climbed an average-sized hill up. There was a faint hint of the approaching winter in this chilled breeze that wiped unpleasant thoughts away from Genma's mind and a fair hair from his face. Life seemed much better when you viewed it full sight - not office's windows cutting parts away from it.

Genma's mind, which was escaping to it's own not-to-be-known-paths, was suddenly drown back to reality when he sensed somebody near. So he wasn't the only one wandering around Konoha this late hour. He slitted his eyes to see the person he was about to intrude, and noticed his target was half sitting on the ground and had a messy hair covering his face partly. He was quite sure he wasn't making a big mistake guessing this stargazer was his collegue, Gekkou Hayate, quite strange but somehow attractive, quiet and sickly, but very skilled young Jounin.

Genma grinned to himself. This was a perfect place to find out what this kid was made of.

Hayate glanced over the big sky above him, and all the stars in it, shining their ancient light forever and ever. They would be there so long time after he died, after this village died, after many Hokages to remember. They would probably be there watching the Sun collapse, see maybe another Earth born, new civilizations... Hayate felt his head being too small to absorb this big thoughts. However, he loved watching the stars and wondering what they had seen, and loved watching the moon, always so bright and beautiful. With warm amusement he thought the moon made him want to howl a little.

His thoughts were interrupted by somehow familiar chakra near. He didn't get to his head who this god-damn-intruder was, but he knew for sure that the source for this chakra wasn't here with any evil thoughts. Hayate concentrated on the chakra sing and felt something been thrown to him. With ninja-like reflects he grabbed air next to him and was just in time to caught a slender senbon with his right hand. Little ashtonished Hayate explored his prey, and was a bit startled when a warm and slighlty mocking voice behind him reached his ears.

"Shit, you were my quarry but now I think the roles have changed, ne?"

Hayate turned around to face Genma's eyes - full of smug laughter - quite close to him. He didn't say anything, neither did he smile or make any expressions, just stared at the honey-eyed man in front of him. Genma spent a half moment looking at Hayate. He didn't have his headband on, and his hair was all the time trying to cover his face in the faint breeze that was blowing there, and he had to push it away nearly every second so he could see something. Poor kid looked a bit chilled, his skin maybe a bit more pale than usually, but his eyes sharp and ready.

"Whatcha doin' here this late?" Genma said with more serious voice, and looked down to Hayate who was still holding Genma's senbon and had quite odd expression on his face. Genma had to fight to keep a wide smile out of his face: Hayate was cute. He couldn't deny it, not anymore... The young Jounin looking up to him, those dark eyes slighty slitted and a puzzled expression taking over his face... Genma was almost giving up his pride and self-control.

"Just sitting around", Hayate answered after a while, turning his head away. Genma made his decision right there and sat down on the damp grass next to Hayate. "Then maybe you don't mind if I join you?" Dark haired man murmured something in response but Genma didn't bother to pay attention so much he could actually hear something, in the end it was same to him whether Hayate wanted him to sit there or not.

Quite awkward silence was surrounding them little by little. Genma waited.

"Why did you come here?" _Hah._ He knew Hayate couldn't stand the silence too long. He was still very cute, thoughts running somewhere, pale hands swifting Genma's senbon in their firm grip.

"Just wanted to have some fresh air. Why did you come here?" This was somehting Genma was really good at; controlling the conversation and leading it to the way he wanted. Hayate gave him a fast look, and for a while Genma thought that the kid had been surprised that somebody's actually interested about him. No way, even Hayate couldn't really have that bad self-confidence. Somehow Genma still felt a little bad for him... But just a little. To be honest, Genma sure wasn't a guy who would just be pitying others.

"I needed some fresh air, too." _Bah, secrets?_ Before Genma could open his mouth again Hayate had laid down to the ground, with a long sigh. "You want this back?" Younger ninja poked the elder with his famous weapon and offered it to him. Genma smirked. He wasn't going to let Hayate win this conversation this easy.

"Oh, you can have it, if you want it."

"What am I going to do with it?"

"How should I know... Maybe you can make something up."

"Can you help me?" _Damn. How does he do this. Not every guy can get me silent twice in one conversation. _

"Well, okay, but I need something in return. And get up, you'll catch cold", Genma said and was slightly afraid of his tone to reveal his thoughts. He turned his head to look at Hayate and noticed the younger man was smiling. "Okie, mommy", he said with a childish tone and got up. Genma felt something like butterflies in his stomach. They were sitting far too close to each other, Hayate was far too cute and the night far too calm. Hayate was still smiling and looking at him with that odd expression, but this time there were kind, warm amusement beside it. Dark haired man lifted his arm a little, like going to gently touch Genma's cheek with it, but then put it back down. He was still smiling, though not looking at him anymore, and Genma somehow knew what was going on in his mind. It definitely wouldn't be Hayate who made the first move... That didn't bother Genma at all.

Hayate was slightly startled when Genma suddenly got closer and lifted a hand, warm, rough and at the same time gentle, to his pale cheek, and turned Hayate's face towards his. Hayate's eyes were dark, they had some strange glow of warmth in them when he looked back to Genma's much more light-coloured eyes. His smile got wider as he lifted one hand to touch Genma's hand. Genma felt like something coming to him, something he had been looking for. He felt like he had to say something important, but just couldn't get into his mind what exactly.

Luckily, Hayate was there to cover him.

"Strange..." he managed to mumble before Genma's lips made him almost quiet. Small moan escaped from his lips and made Genma smile. His right arm was still holding Hayate's cheek while his left arm found its way to Hayate's right side. This was far better he had ever imagined. As Hayate's arms crawled up his arms, twining around his neck, he felt very

warm. This flaming, nice disorder inside of him, that had suddenly pounced on him... It was far too intriguing.

With a soft, tentative lick Genma asked Hayate a permission to deepen the kiss. Hayate didn't have to think twice, and he opened his mouth a little. Genma got closer to Hayate, he wanted to feel him with his whole body. Arms tightly wrapped around each other, they kissed, tongues greeting each other and hands touching like a long missed love.

When they parted to get some chilled air to cool them down, Genma felt very different. He had just kissed his mate, who happened to be a man. It didn't sound bad at all. Smiling, not taking his hands off Hayate's sides, he looked at the younger man. Hayate looked at him and smiled back, with that somehow wise and old look in his eyes... Like he had experienced something truly painful that had taught him many things about this life and how to deal with it. Suddenly, under that calm glance, Genma felt himself so very young. The lovely battle between their glares was broken when Hayate covered his mouth and let out a heartbreaking serie of several coughs.

"Are you freezing? You know, you could come to my place for a cup of tea or something?" Genma offered as he gently stroked Hayate's back. Finally when Hayate managed to look up there was an eager glint in his eyes.

"Sure, you can tell me all about the many ways I can use my new senbon", he said with a somewhat husky tone, which seemed a bit uncharacteristic to Hayate. Genma couldn't help but smile very widely as he noticed some flushing come up to Hayate's cheeks as he looked Genma straight in the eye. Cute, undeniably cute.

"Of course, Hayate-chan", Genma said and a very wide grin took over his face. He laughed brightly and didn't even try to avoid Hayate's fist hitting his left arm or Hayate's lips gently pressed against his.

xxx

I said it's wannabe-romantic!


End file.
